Strength in numbers
by jmp82
Summary: Maggie moved out of town when she was 13. Now when she moves back and lets slip that she's a werecat and puts Lydia in danger stiles will have to choose between Maggie and Lydia. *Note: This will make sense if you have read my other story*


Author's note: This takes place in the hospital room at the end of the season finale. This a continuation of my character Maggie Johnson.

"You? You did this to her?" Stiles couldn't believe she would endanger Lydia like that.

"What the hell was I supposed to do Stiles? Just leave her there to die? I don't think so!" Maggie hated Stiles so much. He never understood that she was helping. Not then, not when they were 13. Never.

"Huh let me think you could have, I don't know, waited for help." Stiles looked at Lydia as she lay unconscious in the hospital bed next to him, Scott and Maggie.

"No Stiles that wouldn't have worked," She pitied him. The first time Lydia actually paid attention to him she got ripped apart by a raging werewolf. Scott peeled the bandage back away from Lydia's skin and grazed the cut with his finger lightly.

"Ow that hurts," Maggie clasped her hand over her mouth knowing the terrible mistake she'd made.

"What do mean it hurts I didn't touch you?" Scott looked confused as ever.

"Uh nothing I should probably go now," Maggie avoided the question.

"No I want answers from you now!" Stiles said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and away from the door. _Crap look what you've done you shouldn't have said anything. _A voice in the back of Maggie's mind whispered.

"Okay well when Lydia was being attacked I transferred my thoughts to you remember?" Maggie started waiting for Stiles to show he understood, "Well I kinda did something like that to Lydia except well it was bigger and more powerful. Look what I'm trying to say is that I created a well a kind of a, what you would call an empathy link between her and I. So when she was attacked I took half the pain. I can also tap into her feelings. It's hard but I can feel her. But it's dangerous I mean you can control each other's minds and if either of us gets real sick then the other does too." Stiles and Scott just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Thank you," Stiles mumbled after a few minutes of starring at Maggie and Lydia.

Maggie looked at him for a moment before saying anything, "You need to leave."

"What?" Stiles couldn't believe her. After he said thank you she throws him out. He didn't get it.

"Stiles you need to leave right now!" Maggie's voice became more alarming and harsher to Stiles.

Scott looked from Maggie to Stiles, Lydia to Maggie and realized what was going on, "Stiles lets go."

He tried to pull Stiles by the arm but he wouldn't budge. After a few seconds Maggie pulled Stiles towards her so he was only inches from her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed his lips.

When she pulled away a little later she realized what she'd done, "Look what you've done Stiles!"

"What I've done? You kissed me!" Stiles and Maggie noticed her arms were still around him at the very same time and they both took a giant step away from each other.

"No Stiles I didn't kiss you," Maggie laughed, "Lydia did or at least I think she did but I can't read her thoughts only her emotions."

"This is way too weird! You defiantly kissed me. I mean no one kisses like that for someone else,"

Stiles knew she liked kissing him. _No Stiles you don't like Maggie you like Lydia._ He had to tell himself over and over again. But he couldn't shake the thought of kissing her again.

"I have to uh go," Maggie randomly said.

"Maggie I'll drive you," Stiles didn't want her to leave. Not now not ever.

"Um no that's okay I'll walk," Maggie needed to separate herself from Stiles she needed it desperately but, she wanted to be with him, to hold his hand and hug him, to talk to him for hours not caring about anything else in the world. She knew she couldn't stay though. It was like her grandmother taught her when she first got her powers, "Cats are independent creatures. They do not rely on another for anything. When they are faced with anything alone they are strong but, when they are together they are weak." Maggie knew that if she loved Stiles she would become weak. And if she let Stiles love her she would end up hurting. She had to keep away from him or else she would hurt someone. She knew it wouldn't be herself she would hurt. _He already loves you fool. You've already broken him beyond repair. What could loving him back do? _ Lydia whispered to her.


End file.
